


A Time To Mourn

by sweetcarolanne



Category: Kong: Skull Island (2017)
Genre: Apes & Monkeys, Bonding, Family, Friendship, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Love, Trick or Treat: Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-08 15:29:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16432079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetcarolanne/pseuds/sweetcarolanne
Summary: Kong has been there so many times when Conrad and Weaver needed him, but now it's Conrad's turn to be there for Kong.





	A Time To Mourn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [days4daisy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/days4daisy/gifts).



> Dear days4daisy, I saw this prompt and knew I had to write it for you! I do hope you like what I came up with.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I do not own the franchise or the characters and am making no money from this story.
> 
> Many thanks to my anonymous beta.

Conrad awoke as soon as he was aware of daylight, knowing something was amiss before he was even fully conscious. He sat up, taking great care not to disturb Weaver who was still sleeping next to him, and moved to look out between the flaps of the tent.

It was as he had suspected and feared. Kong was gone.

He crept out of the tent, nodding to the nearest of the guards on duty and telling the man he’d be back soon, and then set off in the direction he somehow knew Kong had taken.

Under other circumstances, it would have been foolish for Conrad to go out alone, but he felt that this was something he had to do. His instincts and his heart were telling him where Kong was, and he knew deep down that Kong needed someone with him, even though the giant ape could never express that need.

After so many missions on Skull Island as members of Monarch, the bond that Conrad and Weaver had forged with Kong was stronger than any connection Conrad had known with humankind. Kong was their friend and protector, and had saved his human companions from danger on countless occasions. Now was the time, it seemed, for Conrad to return the favor in some small way.

It was not far from the camp to the valley of bones, and it was not long before Conrad saw the looming form of mighty Kong.

A stench of death and rot filled the air, but it did not seem to bother Kong, who was seated on the ground in front of the massive bones of his slain mother and father.

Conrad could not see Kong’s face, but he could sense his giant friend’s silent agony from the way Kong neither stirred nor made a sound but remained turned towards the bones as if the sheer intensity of his grief and love could bring his parents back. With a slow, quiet intake of breath, Conrad watched Kong with both sympathy and awe. 

Kong was no mere animal, he realized for what must have been the hundredth time. No wonder the Iwi revered this majestic being as a god – Kong possessed a mind and soul that were equal to, or perhaps even superior to, those of any human.

In his silence, with those enormous shoulders slumped and his huge head bowed, Kong was the embodiment of not only loss and mourning, but of a love that could never die.

Breathing shallowly, Conrad stepped a little closer to Kong. He did not want to upset his friend or intrude upon that vast, unknowable grief that only the last of a tribe could ever bear, but he knew that he could not just walk away and leave Kong alone.

He would try and stay as still as he could, if Kong truly wanted to be alone in this moment of infinite sadness.

Kong must have heard the slight movement, for his head turned sharply in Conrad’s direction.

No displeasure showed in the ape’s large eyes, and he made no sound, taking Conrad into the palm of his hand as he had on many a trek through the thick jungles of Skull Island. Conrad dared not speak, but conveyed as best he could through the touch of his whole body against Kong’s hand that he was grateful to be allowed there, and willing to stay as long as he was needed.

They remained that way till the sun climbed higher into the sky, indicating noon, and great Kong at last rose to his feet, cradling Conrad like a treasure as they headed back to Weaver and the camp.


End file.
